English Short Story For Silver Streak Hacker
by PandaSoulEater
Summary: Short story I had to do for english. Doesn't reveal any plot point's for the Actual story and background's are kinda different. Pretty much it's just Riku meeting up with someone. Oneshot


**This is a story I had to do for English class. This is somewhat like what it is in the actual story but it was a quick writing thing so some of the facts won't be right.**

Riku leaned back on the chair making it go on the two back legs.

"Ku-Ku if you do that your gonna fall," her younger sister Brooke said, her voice laced with concern.

"Fine," Riku said putting the chair's leg's back on the ground. She turned and looked at her sister.

If you looked at the two of them you wouldn't even know that they were related. Brooke is thirteen. She has blond hair that she draped over her right shoulder. She has big blue eyes behind thin purple framed glasses. She wore a dark bkue pelted skirt with a black blazer with the school's crest on the left side. The blazer is over top of a white dress shirt and a red tie.

Riku is the opposite. She is sixteen. She has long silver hair with a few pink streaks that's tied in a high side pony tail wrapped with multi coloured embroidery thread. She has a black cherry tree on her neck and a whole bunch of piercings'. She has a pair of snake bites, a lip piercing, a nose ring, two eyebrows and ten piercings' in each ear. She wears dark lens sunglasses that make sure that no one could see her eyes. She wears the school blazer over a black t-shirt with a bunny lying in its own blood and a knife in its hand. She has a black pleated skirt with pink stitching on the bottom. Black spiked combat boots and thigh high hot pink and neon green checked socks.

Riku and Brooke are half sisters. They have the same mother. Brooke's father is Bruce Wayne. 'The Bruce Wayne'. Riku's father, well no one knows who Riku's father is only their mother did but she died of cancer a few years back. When that happened Brooke went and lived with Bruce but Riku ran away and lived by herself for a few year's until she got a letter from Brooke saying that she wants her older sister back. So, the silvernette moved back to Gotham city and enrolled into Gotham Academy even though she graduated high school two years ago when she was fourteen.

"I sometimes wonder who the older sister is here?" Dick Grayson said.

Dick is thirteen. He has black hair and ice blue eyes. He wears light brown slacks, white dress shirt with a black blazer with the school crest on the left side, and a purple and yellow tie. He is Bruce Wayne's adoptive son.

"Whatever Dickey," Riku said waving her hand. "I'm still your senior."

"But you were kicked out of your last school."

"Well, it was their fault."

"Yeah, their fault for making you take off your glasses."

"They know that I have a eye problem." The silvernette retorted.

"Please stop arguing." Brooke said.

"Alright Boo-Boo." Riku said as her cell phone went off. She grabbed it and flipped it open and answered. "Hello." she said.

"…" The person on the other side said.

"Alright I'll be there right now." She hung up and got out of her chair. "Tell Uncle Bruce that I am going out."

"Alright just don't get in trouble." Brooke said going back to her homework.

"I'm not promising anything." Riku stood up and grabbed her bag and left Wayne Manner. When the silvernette got to café she went in and went to the back room and sat down at the table.

"Well hello there Riku." The man at the other side of the table said leaning forward.

He had green hair that curled a bit. On his face was white face with black eye shadow that gave him the druggy look. On the corners of his mouth were long scar's that went to the middle of his cheeks. He wore a purple suit with a green vest and a light blue dress shirt with a tealish coloured tie.

"What do you want Joker." Riku said. "I don't want to do businesses with you anymore." She said with a serious tone.

"Why so serious." Joker said. "I need you for a job."

Riku pinched the bridge of her nose and stood up. "If that is all them I am going to leave."

"Not yet." Joker snapped his figures and the curtain's slid open.

Coming through the entrance was two of Joker's henchmen holding Brooke tied up.

"Look here Riku's little sister needs help." Joker said as he walked up to Brooke

"Riku what's going on?" Brooke asked.

Joker flipped his knife open and put it to Brooke's neck. "You will help me or she dies."

Suddenly Riku and Brooke started to giggle.

"What's so funny?"

"Where do you think I got my powers?" Riku asked while smiling sadistically. She propping her feet on the table and started examining her nails. "So not my father. Well maybe." She shrugged.

"And father is human." Brooke said also with a sadistic smile on her face. Her blue eye's started to glow purple and her pupils changed into star shapes. "Hello mortal." She growled.

Outside the room everyone heard cry's of pain and maniacal laughing.

When Batman and Robin finally arrive Joker and his henchmen were beaten to a bloody pulp and tied up in a corner.

"Well good job Riku." Batman said as the police took Joker away.

"She didn't do anything I was the one that took them on." Brooke pouted.

"Then good job little lady."

"Cut the bull I know that you are dad and Dick."

"How?" Robin/Dick said.

"The network is so easy to crack and Ku-Ku talks in her sleep."

Everyone looked at Riku.

"What so I talk when I sleep. At least I know that I haven't shown my eyes."

"That's right we you still have those glasses on." Robin/Dick smiled evilly as he advanced forward.

"Oh no you are so not touching them." Riku said as she ran away.

"Come back here and take those off!" Robin/Dick yelled as he ran after the silverette.

**Yeah random I know. The actual story won't have the whole Brooke's eye changing thing so don't go trying to find that in the actual story.**


End file.
